Ivii and Tobi
by Katira
Summary: Zetsu's out. Kimi's away. Deidara keeps getting mad at him. A typical day, really. Tobi's feeling lonely. What will Ivii do about it? Rated T for course language and violence later on when Hidan comes into the story.
1. Lonely Tobi

**Akatsuki Stories:**

**Ivii and Tobi's Little Day Out**

**Author's note: I do NOT own Naruto! The only person I own here is Ivii Yakatsoko. My cousins and sister own the other made up characters: Kimi Mitori, Mei Takahashou, and Yoko Shimatari. **

**ON WITH THE STORY:D**

**The sun peaked out from the clouds as morning became afternoon. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Ivii bent over and sat on her knees, tending to Zetsu's garden. He had been away for three days now, and had asked Ivii to watch over his plants for him since she was the only one who could tend to his most poisonous flowers. She had agreed to do so, so there she was, on her knees, planting, watering, and pulling out weeds. Her hair was tied back in a tight and short ponytail, which was an interest to everyone because she usually hid half her face behind her bangs.**

**"That look suits you, hmm", had been Deidara's comment when he first saw her with the new style. "Keep it like that every time we train."**

**Sasori smiled when she passed him, saying that it was a good idea.**

**Kimi had said that it looked so pretty, Mei laughed at it, and Yoko jumped up and down happily, saying, "Yay! We're twins!"**

**Remembering this, Ivii chuckled softly and pulled out another weed. She had no problem with tending the garden. It was quiet. She had always liked it when things were quiet and peaceful. Otherwise, she'd get a major headache, and that wouldn't be very nice…**

**Gathering Zetsu's tools and putting them safely into a bucket, Ivii got up and took off his grass-stained apron. She's been out for at least three hours, and needed a cold glass of poison.**

**She smiled thoughtfully. Perhaps Sasori had an extra batch of that poison he always made.**

**Before she picked up the basket, she heard a familier voice call out to her as the sound of rustling grass filled the greenhouse. She turned to see a masked boy running towards her, waving his hand.**

**"Ivii-chan!" he cried. "Ivii-chan!"**

**Ivii smiled and waved back. "Hey, Tobi!"**

**He tripped and then fell on his face. Ivii helped him up into a cross-legged position where he caught his breath. "What's up, Tobi?"**

**He took off his mask so he could breathe properly. His eyes were firmly shut, and his mouth was open. His chest throbbed and he held firmly onto his knees for balance. It seemed like he was running for miles. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and his hair was shining with it. Once he'd caught his breath, he fell over and laid down onto the soft grass beside her. Openning his eyes, he said faintly, looking up at the ceiling, "Is Ivii-chan busy?"**

**Ivii stared down at him. "No, Tobi, I'm not. Why? What's wrong?"**

**Tobi sat up, suddenly looking and apparently feeling better. "Really? Ivii-chan's not busy?"**

**Ivii nodded, taking hold of the bucket. **

**Tobi beamed at her. "Is it okay if Tobi stays with Ivii-chan?"**

**He went on his knees and clapped his hands together. **

**Ivii laughed at the sight of him. "Alright, alright. But I thought you always liked hanging around with Kimi."**

**Tobi frowned. "Kimi-san is out training with Kisame-san."**

**"Then, shouldn't you be training?" the lady asked.**

**"Deidara-senpai keeps getting mat at Tobi", Tobi said sadly. "Senpai always gets mad at Tobi..."**

**Ivii frowned. "Well then... Let's go back to headquarters. I'll talk to your senpai."**

**The boy's eyes widened. "But...Ivii-chan...Ivii-chan is a good girl! Ivii-chan would never...EVER...shout at senpai..."**

**Ivii smirked. "Just watch me, Tobi."**

**She got up and walked briskly towards the Akatsuki hideout, with a worried Tobi trailing behind her.**

**This was fun writing. Send a review if you wish to know what happens next!!!!!  
**


	2. Poor Deidara

**Akatsuki Stories:**

**Ivii and Tobi (Con't)**

**Author's note: Once again, I do NOT own Naruto or anyone in it except for Ivii Yakatsoko. My cousins and my sister owns the other made up characters… blahblahblah… on with the story ;D**

**"Tobi…Tobi is a good boy…" mumbled the young man, as he followed his comrade. "Tobi would never yell at Deidara-senpai…"**

**He looked up at the lady who led him, and frowned. "Ivii-chan…"**

**The lady strode deeper into the cave and climbed up the stone stairs. Silently, yet, swiftly, she rounded a corner and stopped abruptly. Tobi almost fell back at the sudden gesture.**

**"Ssh", the lady said, looking over her shoulder with a finger touching her lips. "Stay here, Tobi. Let me put these tools back into Zetsu-san's room. I'll come back to you so we could both scold Deidara."**

**Tobi nodded uncertainly as she disappeared down the stone corridor. **

**Rather anxious, Ivii placed her hand on the wall outside Zetsu's room, and injected a small amount of her chakra into it. With a rough sound of rocks rubbing together, the wall slid open, revealing a doorway. Ivii climbed through it, and entered the plant man's lair. It was dark. Ivii looked around for a light soure. On a nearby counter, she found a lamp, and lit it with her chakra. The light flooded the room with a bluish hue. There were windows – glass windows – everywhere. In fact, the walls and ceiling were made of glass.**

**Ivii smiled, knowing that it was a genjutsu, and smiled to herself. "As expected of Zetsu. Another greenhouse."**

**There were no plants in his room, which surprised Ivii when she had first entered it. She had asked Zetsu why. He answered that the light in the room would disappear when he wasn't in it, so if he were to keep plants, they would most likely die should he leave his sanctuary. **

**Placing the bucket down beside the entrance, Ivii decided to bring the lamp back into her room so she wouldn't have to worry about looking for it in the dark. **

**As the wall slid tightly shut behind her, Ivii looked to see whether Tobi was still there.**

**As promised, the boy was still waiting obediently, sitting on the top step. Looking up to find her standing not so far away, Tobi smiled and waved slightly. **

**Ivii waved back returning his smile as she made her way towards her own room.**

**Setting down the lamp, she transferred the chakra used to light it up to the wall outside her room. Again, there was that same grinding noise as the wall gave way. She was embraced by the usual poisonous atmosphere as she stepped through the door, and, before closing it, stepped back out as she let the lamp touch the ground with a "clink".**

**The wall closed and she looked back at Tobi. "Alright, let's go and yell at your senpai."**

**Tobi stood up and looked at her nervously.**

**Ivii laughed. "Don't worry. He deserves it, and he knows it."**

**She turned and excitedly walked to the wall outside Deidara's room. She knocked several times and then said, "Dei-san, let me in. I need to talk to you about something."**

**For the first few moments, there was no response. Ivii frowned and shrugged at Tobi. Tobi's face lightened up, as if hoping that his senpai was not inside. However, the sound of footsteps approached the door, and the wall slid open to reveal a sleepy looking blonde. Tobi shrunk at the site of Deidara leaning against the wall in his shorts.**

**"Yeah?" Deidara questioned, glancing from Ivii to Tobi, and back. "Ivii-san, I thought you had enough training for the day."**

**Ivii frowned and then instantly pinched his ear, pulling him out of his room.**

**"Kah!" he exclaimed, moving forward, clamping a mouthed hand on Ivii's arm. "Ivii-san..What the hell…"**

**The wall slid shut as Ivii dragged Deidara towards the stairway. "Come with me…sensei…"**

**Deidara stopped wincing and then sighed as she let go of his ear, and grabbed his hand instead. He looked both sleepy and clueless, and looked at Tobi.**

**Tobi's eyes widened and then looked away. He didn't want his senpai yelling at him anymore.**

**"Dei…Dei…Dei…" Ivii mumbled, trudging down the stairs. "Why do you keep picking on Tobi?"**

**Deidara looked at the back of her head with a grim expression on his face. "So that's what this is all about…hmm…"**

**They reached the bottom of the stairway, and then exited the hideout. Once they were outside, Ivii transferred some of her chakra into Deidara, enabling her to control him. "It's funny. You're my sensei, yet, I'm older than you…" **

**She let go of his hand, and he fell through the water. **

**Ivii chuckled when he swam back to the surface, standing up. Water dripped down his body, and his hair. Shivering slightly, he blinked, now fully awake.**

**Ivii smiled amusingly. **

**Deidara closed his eyes and then sat down in a squatting position, rubbing his forehead. "Ivii-san…."**

**And that's all I've got for today! Thanks for the review, Arisa. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For those who've just read it, please let me know how I'm doing. Don't be shy to leave comments.**


End file.
